The present disclosure relates to a system and method for matching and exchanging customer records between a plurality of providers while preserving customer privacy, and more specifically to systems and methods for a cryptographically enforced data exchange for customer travel data.
Many industries would benefit from the ability to exchange customer records among multiple service providers, each of whom have a separate relationship with the customer, while preserving customer privacy and the confidentiality of each provider's unique customer information. For example, in the travel industry, a customer often interacts with multiple travel providers who each provide a portion of the services required by the customer. A customer may have separate reservations with an airline, a hotel and a car rental company, all associated with the same trip. Each travel provider has its own relationship with the customer, but often lacks knowledge of the customer's relationship with other travel providers and the services they will provide in connection with the same trip. The customer and the travel providers would benefit if the travel providers were aware of the customer's related reservations. However, existing systems have not provided efficient and secure methods for matching reservations relating to a specific trip by a customer and exchanging such information in a manner that adequately protects customer privacy and allows a service provider to control the distribution and use of its proprietary information. Accordingly, there remains a need for systems and methods for matching records and exchanging customer records while preserving customer privacy and controlling the distribution of proprietary information.